ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Moving Bridges
Moving bridges 'are select bridges that can be raised and lowered. They can only be controlled by the DOT/Highway Workers. Since there are '''NO '''boats in the UDU except some unfunctional ones in Kent Island And Currituck. The purpose of the drawbridge is purely for aesthetics, roleplay, and fun. Although, many players will get mad if you raise a drawbridge ahead of them, especially police officers or EMT workers while they are in an emergency. These features are available in UD: Westover Islands, UD: Currituck and UD: Newark (other UD games will be checked soon). ''Note: The movable bridge in Newark is a lift bridge but the same information applies. '''Safety WARNING WARNING! If a bridge is being raised, DO NOT KEEP DRIVING. You must lawfully stop at the red stoplight, '''as there is always one before a bridge being raised or a raised bridge. Accidents WILL HAPPEN if you do not STOP. You may continue once a bridge is lowered and the stoplight is green. Also, please '''DO NOT DRIVE DOWN THE OTHER SIDE OF A ROAD WITH A MOVING BRIDGE. You will see what happens below if you do not listen to me. Furthermore, a crossing gate, similar to the one on railroad crossings, will also lower with a red stoplight to prevent you from unlawfully running a red light and crashing into the body of water (making you fall out of the map). If you are already on a bridge and the gates are being lowered, drive as fast as your car will go and try to make it off. Caught on Camera! One day in Westover Islands, a DOT Highway worker had decided to raise the US 40 drawbridge(why?). Everything went to plan, the stoplights on both sides turned red, and the crossing gates had lowered. Then, a driver in a blue sedan came speeding down on the left side of the road going to South Beach, (which is the wrong side) and crashed into the drawbridge just as it was starting to lower. He had gotten his car stuck in a little hole in between the road and the lowering part of the drawbridge. The driver later despawned his car. This just goes to show that you MUST pay attention to the stop signs AND red light signals! This story is impossible if you were driving a truck. More Information Most moving bridges are on causeways. Never block a causeway that is leading towards a drawbridge. You will cause a traffic jam '''if you park your car in the middle of a causeway. If your car stalls, crashes, runs out of fuel or breaks, '''DO NOT WAIT FOR A TOW TRUCK. Despawn the car immediately if police officers or DOT workers do not arrive once traffic builds up. When you are caught by a moderator blocking streets, you might receive a ban. '''It is implied in official UDU rules to '''never block roads. * On the other hand, the Newark lift bridge is not on a divided causeway. If you break down, notify anyone on the DOT team. * Also, all moving bridges have a 300-second wait (5 minutes) in order to prevent abuse of raising bridges, causing traffic congestion and ruining the experience for other players. * Approaching the Kirkwood lift bridge in Newark, signs on US 322/DE 41 and DE 896 will tell you if the bridge has been raised. If the lights are flashing on these signs, expect delays if you choose to take the DE 41 river crossing. * It is enjoyable to jump the drawbridge but to do this it must be during lifting and around the one third up point you must hit the bridge and full speed. Any higher and the car will be wedged in between the road and drawbridge. Bugs/Issues In September 2018, a bug arose on Westover Islands when ROBLOX removed the Legacy Physics Solver, one barrier would remain upright while the one on the other side remained on the floor, this would've allowed drivers to knock the barrier out of its way if they were to jump the drawbridge. The issue was patched within two weeks. However, it has recently resurfaced, and now this affects both Tolls and Bridges. Take care to slow down to at least 25 MPH when approaching a barrier, to prevent both lag collision and breaking the barrier. Former Locations Some drawbridges have been removed. Here is an incomplete list. * Rodanthe Sound (US 40) * Indian River (US 1) Gallery Category:Highway Worker/DOT Tools Category:Tools Category:Game Features Category:Game Mechanics Category:UDU Equipment